An Afternoon at Old Thatch
by Pete9012S
Summary: A visit to Enid Blyton's former home Old Thatch


An Afternoon At Old Thatch…

The story so far….A group of friends from the Enid Blyton Forums, including ,Eddie,Julie,Anita, _Katharine_,Stef ,Fiona and Francis decide to visit Enid Blyton's beautiful old home 'Old Thatch' in leafy Buckinghamshire…..

The forumites have all visited the house and gardens before, but still they look forward to seeing each other and the lovely thatched cottage again.

They had arranged to meet in the nearby Pub, The Spade Oak for 'drinks and refreshments' before setting off to 'Old Thatch' (to imbibe yet more 'drinks and refreshments')…the tall pub sign saying **'The Spade Oak'** hung prominently as usual from its large, dark, wooden pole.

'Look at all those classic cars in the car park!' observed Eddie.' There must be a classic car convention on here today.'

'Gosh, you can tell you've read a lot of detective novels!' teased Julie..

Francis joined in.'Yes,indeed ,'he said cheerfully,' I haven't seen some of those models since I was a very young lad!'

The seven firm friends entered the pub together. Today the pub seemed different,darker,with an old fashioned, decidedly more earthy ambient odour.

A large man with prominent sideburns approached them.' Welcome to The Spade Oak!' he boomed.' My name is John. I'm sorry but due to the rations we have a reduced menu.'

'Oh,that's ok .'said a chuckling Julie getting into the spirit of things. She nudged Eddie.'Hssst,Eddie,I'm sure they are doing the themed 1940's/50's weekend here, lets go with the spirit of things and pretend we really are from that era!'

Eddie and the others instantly agreed that it would be good to play along with the jolly republicans little charade.

'What's on the menu today then?' requested Anita politely. John pointed to a blackboard which contained a very simple pub fayre menu.

'Oh good, they have soup!' declared Julie. She turned to the barman John.' By the way John, where's Jamie Brown, we usually see him when we meet up here together?'

'Jamie Brown?' replied John.' I'm afraid I have never heard of him…' he was then called away to deal with another customers enquiry.

'Strange,' said Julie.' he honestly didn't look like he'd ever heard of the proprietor of the pub.'

'Perhaps he's just an actor playing a role for the old fashioned 1940's/50's themed day we seem to have found ourselves in suggested Katharine.

The group settled down at a large table with their drinks and looked around the pubs interior with much interest.

The pub had certainly taken its themed weekend to heart. Every single customer was wearing what seemed to the group to be exact replicas of 1940's and 1950's clothing.

Even the speech and conversation was impressive, with the overheard conversations of the adjoining tables being conducted in that old style BBC received pronunciation .

Soon it was time to say goodbye to the nostalgic pub and head for 'Old Thatch'and, as they left, a plump young lad of about thirteen or fourteen was walking towards them up the lane.

Fiona nudged Stef.'Don't look now Stef,but here comes Fatty!' Stef and the others chuckled. The lad did look a lot like Frederick Algernon Trotteville,he was even wearing the de rigueur clothing of tank top,grey flannels and a pair of brogues.

As he drew near to the group he patted Eddie on the shoulder.'Oh I say Sir, look at that fleet of marvellous Tempest Aeroplanes flying overhead!'

'Yes, they are very impressive.' Replied the very knowledgeable Eddie. 'The **Hawker Tempest** was a British fighter aircraft primarily used by the Royal Air Force (RAF) in the Second World War. The Tempest was an improved derivative of the Hawker Typhoon, and one of the most powerful fighter aircraft used during the war…those look in awfully good condition considering they first appeared back in 1942!'…..

'Back in 1942!' chortled the plump lad.'My,you make it sound as if that was years and years ago!' With that he turned into the gate of the pub they had just vacated. Only Anita noticed that the pub sign now read **'The White House'** not the Spade Oak. she gazed at the sign thoughtfully, but made no comment….

The group ambled happily down the lane towards Old Thatch, enjoying all the peaceful countryside sounds and the pleasant, sweet agricultural smells along the way.

Soon they were outside Old Thatch and prepared to enter through its funny old lychgate.

In the summer sunshine the house looked more beautiful and alive than ever…

'_**I just wish we could look all around the house as it was in Enid's time.' Declared Katharine to the others as they trooped in together.**_

'Yes,that would be marvellous agreed Francis, who harboured a secret desire to climb into Enid's large double bed and fall fast asleep like one of the Three Bears!

They entered the garden together. They had been there before, but this time it was different, the sun was brighter, the birdsong was sweeter and everything in the garden was simply alive and magical.

There was also something else that was very strange indeed….

The big fruit trees shading one end of the house were in bloom with great amounts of delicious pears and apples…

Along the side of the cottage, there was an opening into a pristine bowling green, surrounded by old yew hedges, thick and cool, in which hosts of little birds had built their nests.

'There have been lots of changes since I was last here.' Said Stef.'and it's only a few months since I last came!'

The remaining gardens opened out into two tennis courts, a beautiful small scale children's house and a bridge across the stream….

'This house is now exactly as it was when Enid had it!' said an astonished Anita.' I must say, I am very impressed by the standard of the re-creation and renovation work that has been undertaken here!'

They enjoyed all the special features of this magical garden, the old well, the pond which Enid made herself and the rose arbour with its beautiful combinations of roses and clematis.

Nearing the side of the house they heard the sound of a typewriter. They rounded the corner astonished to see a lady who was the image of their favourite author hammering away on a typewriter….they could see that the title of the story in the machine read 'Tales of old Thatch 1938'

'Wow, this re-enactment day is most awfully good.' Said an impressed Francis. lets not disturb the lady in any way. Remember Enid hated to be disturbed or hear noise when she was working…

'Lets go inside and get some refreshments.' suggested Fiona.

Everything had changed inside the house too. The room that they had previously enjoyed refreshments was now an old fashioned bedroom. The group found themselves in the old fashioned stone flagged kitchen.

An old fashioned cook was wrestling with a large rolling pin on a solid wooden worktop.

'Ah,I suppose you be the friends of the Masters that the lady told me to expect today.' She said in a pleasant country drawl.' Now, the Masters empties are in that cupboard overthere,just take them with you he said when you leave the full bottles…'

'Bbbbut..' stammered Julie. but before she could finish her sentence the hefty old fashioned cook had bustled off into the scullery.

A young kitchen maid suddenly appeared.' Would you like tea?' The mistress will see you now….

She led them into a snug living room and served them delightful tea and cakes. The Mistress of the house was already there, awaiting them.

'My children!' she beamed.' I knew you would come back to me. You must tell me all your names. Who knows, I might even put you into one of my stories!

'My names Julie,' said a bemused Julie, suddenly entering into the spirit of things. This is Eddie,Francis,Katharine,Stef,Fiona and Anita.'

'Ah,Anita,'beamed the lady.'I have heard so much about you. Thank you so much for working so hard at keeping my flame alive!'

'But tell me,the lady asked, isn't there somebody missing who should be with you?'

'Well, Daisy was supposed to be joining us.' replied Eddie, but she wasn't feeling very well….'

'Call her!' replied the lady.'Or shall I?' and in a high clear voice she called 'Dasiy,Daisy, come out wherever you are…'

As if by magic, Daisy popped up around the corner of the door. But it was a slightly different Daisy to normal. This was the young, childlike Daisy the group recognised from her forum avatar.

Eddie looked thoughtful.'Katharine,tell me what do I look like?...'Why you look just like you do in your forum avatar picture, silly!' giggled Katharine.

'Well what do I look like then?' said Francis…'Gosh, I hate to tell you said Stef,but you look a lot like my hero Julian Kirrin!'

One by one they all looked in the mirror to see that they were all themselves-but as they looked aged around twelve…

'What's happened to us?' They asked the lady.

'It's really quite simple.' replied the lady.' As you all came in here someone made a special wish by my gate. A wish that they most sincerely believed in!'

'That was me …' said Katharine humbly…'I know, dear Katherine, as I know all things that happen here…'

Enid came close alongside them.' Now then, lets go back into the garden by my well. You must have lots of questions you want to ask me!'

Dutifully they all ran back into the garden, suddenly feeling young, free and oh,so alive!

'Lets start with you Daisy.' said Enid.' What would you most like to know?' 'Well,' began Daisy,' I'd really like to know if we could all have some ginger beer!''Oh,yes ,' they all chorused.' Ginger beer for me too!'

Soon they were all drinking ginger beer.

'You next Eddie.' She said.' What would you like to ask?'

'Please, if it's not impolite, may we have some of those freshly made macaroons I can smell, please?'

'Certainly you shall.' Laughed Enid and soon the whole group were munching contentedly on the nicest gooiest macaroons they had ever tasted..

'What would you like to do next children?'…'Play!' yelled Katharine.' We want to play!'

And play they afternoon with Enid. They played hide and seek,it,racing demon ,house,doctors & nurses,,snap,happy families, then more hide and seek.

Eventually after three or four hours they were tired out.

'Now children,' said Enid.' You do know what will happen when you leave my cottage don't you?'

'You mean the magic will wear off?' said Julie.'Exactly.'said Enid. But let me make a promise to you..Everytime you make a wish by my gate come back here in groups of less than ten I will appear and play with you, Any more than ten and I won't be able to. Even my magic is not strong enough for that!'

'Oh,and one other thing-tell John at the White House his disguise was very good-it almost fooled me for a minute or two!'

Reluctantly, but happily the small group headed back together to The Spade Oak. Inside their minds they all thought their own private thoughts…

'I have never felt so happy.' Said Daisy.'

I never got into her bed!' bemoaned Francis.

'I must buy Tales From Old Thatch asap..'reflected Katharine.'

'How did she know all about me?' pondered Anita..

I have never tasted macaroons like those!' drooled Eddie…

'I must write this up for the blog!' enthused Fiona..

'Oh no,if only I had my camera today!' lamented Stef…

They reached the hotel with its prominently displayed **Spade Oak**. sign John the manager came out.

Eddie remembered Enid's words.'Enid said to give you her regards, John.' He said.

'Wwwwhat was that?' stammered John.'Wassup Eddie? I can't hear you!'

Eddie suddenly saw the light.

Quick as a flash he snatched quickly at Johns thick sideburns and extensive toupee to reveal their old friend and sparring partner Nigel aka Moonraker!

There was a gasp around the group…Francis said'Gosh,I never suspected for a minute, how did you know Eddie?'

'Well it was something Nigel said when we first met him, along with a tip from a very dear old friend!'

The others gave Nigel a very warm welcome -especially Julie who demanded a piggie back from Nigel around car park!

'I got you good, didn't I?' said Nigel.' Tony and I knew Old Thatch wasn't open to the public today and so we put on this elaborate old time theme day at the Spade Oak to soften the blow. Everyone in the pub was a actor and all the props gave the pub a really old fashioned feel!'

'Come on, lets all go back in and have a drink with Tony. He's here too waiting to see you all….'

They all trooped back into the pub together.

Tony ordered drinks all around for everyone and soon the mood was merry, raucous and convivial.

'Yes, we knew you'd all soon be back here after you realised Old Thatch was closed for renovations.' Said Nigel.

'Nigel, how long do you think we've been gone?' asked a puzzled Stef.

'Oh,less than half an hour, I think. That about right Tony?'

'Yes, about thirty minutes.' replied Tony.' Just long enough for you to walk down the lane, realise Old Thatch was closed and walk back here together…'

Anita suddenly had the strongest urge to look out of the window of the pub. She instantly noticed the plump teenager walking down the lane towards the river….she caught his eye…he winked. and then nonchalantly pointed towards the hotel sign and carried on down the lane, whistling to himself…

Anita glanced up at the pub sign out of the corner of her eye…the sign at the top of the tall dark wooden pole read **'The White House Hotel'**…..

Much later in the magical twilight they all drove past Old Thatch together in the small mini bus that had been arranged to take them back to their accommodation….

The house was surrounded by scaffolding and boarded up whilst the current renovation work took place…the gardens and lawns had been ripped up ready for relaying and seeding..

The place looked ghostly, empty and deserted….but upstairs it looked, almost by a trick of the light as if there was a very dim candle in one of the rooms. it seemed to the seven that they could just see the hazy dim outline of a dark haired lady…she was standing silently by the window. She was smiling and waved softly to them as they went past….. and then she was gone…..


End file.
